Immortal
by SchlubBs
Summary: Spielt nach 1x16 Bête Noire. Tony ist besorgt um Gibbs, jedoch lehnt Gibbs jeglichen Grund zur Sorge ab. Please R&R!


**Immortal**

**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Spoiler:** 1x16 Bête Noire  
**Disclaimer:** NCIS und seine Charaktere gehören DPB und CBS. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und habe kein Recht, sie gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten. Es ist eine Schande, nicht wahr…!?

Eine leichte Gänsehaut lief seinen Rücken hinab. Er stand am Ende des Ganges der Autopsie und wartete auf ein Zeichen, einen Befehl entweder einzugreifen oder die gesamte Aktion abzubrechen. Beinahe betäubend waren die Sorgen um seine Kollegen und seinen Vorgesetzten, doch er durfte keinerlei Schwäche zeigen. Die Folgen wären zu fatal gewesen. Das Gefühl, nichts machen zu können, was in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich sein konnte, war das Schlimmste für ihn. Normalerweise konnte er sich am Geschehen beteiligen, doch im Moment war es ihm nur möglich zu warten.

Seine Kollegen waren für ihn mehr als nur Menschen, mit denen er zusammenarbeitete, die Beziehung zu ihnen bestand nicht nur aus Arbeitsroutine sondern auch aus Freundschaft. Auf diese Freunde wollte er unmöglich verzichten, denn außerhalb der Arbeit blieb ihm wenig Zeit, Freundschaften zu hegen und zu pflegen. Deshalb waren seine zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen allesamt zwangsläufig mit seinem Job verbunden. Mit Ausnahme einer Person hatte er nie das Verlangen gespürt, nebenbei ein Privatleben zu führen, von dem seine Kollegen nichts erfuhren. Doch ausgerechnet diese Person befand sich in diesem Augenblick in Lebensgefahr.

„_Nervös?"_ hatte Gibbs ihn gefragt, etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor er sich in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt hatte, allein und unbewaffnet, was DiNozzo alles andere als beruhigend fand. Selbstverständlich war er nervös, allerdings war die Frage an ihn gerichtet vollkommen unbegründet, schließlich war nicht er derjenige, der sich in unmittelbare Schusslinie begab. Abgesehen davon musste er als Special Agent seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken wissen, in jeder Situation, war sie auch noch so gefährlich.

Glücklicherweise – oder wahlweise auch unglücklicherweise – war DiNozzo die meiste Zeit über ein begabter Schauspieler, der seine wahren Gefühle zu ungünstigen Momenten unter der Maskerade des immer fröhlichen Clowns verbergen konnte – eine ausgesprochen nützliche Gabe, wenn man täglich mit jemandem zusammenarbeitete, der trotz der Nähe meilenweit entfernt zu sein schien. Der Special Agent wusste, dass ihn die Unterdrückung eines Tages in Teufels Küche bringen konnte, wenn seine Unachtsamkeit Überhand nahm und die mühsam errichtete Mauer einzustürzen drohte.

Doch im Moment hielt sie noch stand, obwohl die Besorgnis um das Wohlergehen seiner Kollegen, insbesondere das von Gibbs, bis ins Unermessliche stieg. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, das Gefühl von Angst verspürt hatte, doch war ihm bewusst, dass die jetzige Angst jede Bisherige in den Schatten stellte.

„_Boss? Boss! Hey, Boss." _Erleichterung hatte Tonys Körper durchflutet, als sein Vorgesetzter das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. In Gedanken hatte er sich bereits mehr oder weniger erfolgreich ausgemalt, was gewesen wäre, wenn Ari Gibbs in der Autopsie erschossen hätte. Die Vorstellung allein hatte seine Angst nur noch mehr gesteigert und ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben, doch sobald der Ex-Marine erste Regungen gezeigt hatte, war der Mount Everest in voller Statur von seinem Herzen gefallen – zumindest hatte es sich für den jungen Agenten so angefühlt.

Ohne diesen beeindruckend starken Mann, der, wenn man von seinem Umgang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, immer genau Bescheid zu wissen schien, wie man am Günstigsten vorgehen musste, sah Anthony DiNozzo keinen Weg, wie er fortzufahren hatte. Vielleicht würde er nicht zur Waffe greifen, um seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und bei Gibbs sein zu können, doch immerhin würde sein Leben eine dramatische Wendung nehmen, der er eventuell nicht gewachsen war.

Die Zeit war gewaltig fortgeschritten und ehe sich Anthony DiNozzo versah, war es bereits kurz nach elf Uhr, Gibbs nach Hause gefahren, um höchstwahrscheinlich an seinem Boot zu arbeiten und Kate hatte vor einer halben Stunde ihren Arbeitsplatz geräumt, nachdem sie ihren Bericht abgeschlossen und über eine Stunde das ernsteste Gespräch mit Tony geführt hatte, dass die beiden wohl je gehabt hatten.

DiNozzo hatte es bisher nicht in Erwägung gezogen, den Heimweg anzutreten, obwohl auch er einen langen und harten Arbeitstag hinter sich hatte, der nervenaufreibender war als gewöhnliche Tage. Er wusste, dass sich Abby wahrscheinlich immer noch in ihrem Forensiklabor zwei Stockwerke tiefer aufhielt. Normalerweise würde er nicht zögern, mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten zu fahren und ihr einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, doch heute stand ihm der Sinn nicht nach Gesellschaft, sondern nach Einsamkeit, die sich langsam über einem ausbreitete und ihre scharfen Krallen um einen legte. Einsamkeit, die er sonst fürchtete, doch heute nicht fürchten konnte.

Tony hielt ein Gähnen zurück. Er wusste, dass Abby spätestens Mitternacht ihre Sachen packen und nach Hause fahren würde. Sie zog es für gewöhnlich vor, nachzusehen, ob bereits alle das Gebäude verlassen hatte. Wenn sie noch jemanden antraf – meistens war dies DiNozzo – so opferte sie sich auf und leistete ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft. Heute war es nicht anders. Wenige Minuten später beobachtete sie ihn aus einer gewissen Distanz. Sein abwesender Blick verlor sich irgendwo im Nichts und machte nicht den geringsten Anschein, dass er Abby wahrgenommen hatte. Die Forensikerin entschied sich deshalb, dass es wohl besser war, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bevor er sich an ihrem Anblick zu Tode erschreckte.

„Erde an Tony!" sagte sie in dem für sie typisch kecken und fröhlichen Ton, doch es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass auch an ihr die Ereignisse des Tages nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen waren. Tony drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und lächelte matt. Ein trauriges Lächeln, wie Abby besorgt feststellen musste.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Abby diesmal etwas sanfter und erhielt ein wenig überzeugendes Lächeln.

„Ja, Abbs. Mir geht es gut." Er drehte seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung, sodass es Abby beinahe so erschien, als wäre er in die Trance zurückgefallen, in der sie ihn angetroffen hatte, doch seine Worte widerlegten dies. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Es war ein harter Tag."

Sie lächelte. „Der härteste Tag für dich würde ich sagen." Sie wollte ihn nur ein wenig aufmuntern und eine gewisse Bereitschaft, ihn aufzuziehen war darin zu vernehmen, doch er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Was…? Wie kommst du darauf? Am Schwierigsten war der Tag wohl für Gerald, immerhin kann er jetzt nicht mehr arbeiten. Wer weiß wie lange seine Schulter braucht, um zu heilen, wer weiß ob er überhaupt wieder arbeiten kann. Sein Leben wurde möglicherweise zerstört. Mindestens so schwer war es für Gibbs, Kate und Ducky. Sie waren da unten live vor Ort. Ich nicht. Ich konnte nur warten. Selbst für dich war der heutige Tag anstrengender. Ich weiß, dass du dir Schuldgefühle machst wegen Kate und ich weiß auch, dass das ziemlich belastend sein kann."

„Für dich war der Tag mindestens genauso schwer, Tony." Sie setzte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtischs und musterte seine grünen Augen, deren Glanz von seiner Müdigkeit überschattet wurde. Linien der Besorgnis waren auf seiner sonst so makellosen Haut zu erkennen.

„Ach komm schon, Abby. Ich war kaum an der Sache beteiligt, ich habe nicht das Geringste beigetragen… Alles was ich zu tun hatte, beschränkte sich darauf, ein Headset zu tragen und mit den anderen Teams in Verbindung zu bleiben. Welch ehrenvolle Aufgabe."

„Genau da liegt der springende Punkt! Du warst besorgt und wenn ich mir dich ansehe, dann kann ich mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass du es immer noch bist. Du konntest nichts tun und das hat dich fertig gemacht. Warten ist manchmal das Schwierigste in so einer Situation."

DiNozzo betrachtete die junge Frau für wenige Augenblicke und beinahe hätte sie triumphierend behaupten können, dass er sich ihre Worte tatsächlich durch den Kopf gehen ließ, doch leider war es nur beinahe. Er kam ihrem Gesicht so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte und hauchte ihr mit leiser aber fester Stimme zu: „Du solltest wirklich nach Hause gehen und schlafen, Abbs." Dabei blickte er ihr unbeirrt in die Augen, ließ ihr keinen Raum für Kompromisse.

„Du solltest dich auch auf den Heimweg machen."

„Ich weiß, ich gehe bald."

„Handelt es sich um Minuten oder Stunden?" neckte sie ihn und legte einen ihrer frechen Gesichtszüge auf. Das Lächeln seitens Tony war ein ehrliches, dennoch war es nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst, ein Zeichen, dass er ausgelaugt war und Schlaf dringend nötig hatte.

„Wirklich witzig, Abby. Ich gehe in ein paar Minuten, aber du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten, ich muss noch was erledigen", antwortete Tony und schenkte ihr ein ehrliches wenn auch müdes Lächeln.

„Okay, dann gute Nacht", sagte sie und gab ihm zum Abschied eine herzliche Umarmung, wie man sie nur von Abby erwarten konnte.

„Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut, Abbs." Er beobachtete die junge Forensikerin, bis sie im Fahrstuhl verschwunden war und ihm im Büro zurück ließ.

Es war erst kurz nach sieben Uhr, als Gibbs am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Sein Augenmerk fiel augenblicklich auf den jungen Braunhaarigen, dessen Kopf auf ein paar wenig ordentlich gestapelten Akten ruhte. Gibbs konnte nicht sagen, inwiefern ihn dies überraschte. Es war schon mehrfach vorgekommen, dass sein Senior Field Agent gezwungen war, im Büro zu übernachten, doch er wusste genau, warum DiNozzo seine Nacht diesmal in diesem Gebäude verbrachte.

Der silberhaarige Mann beugte sich vor, sodass er nur wenige Zentimeter von Tonys Ohr entfernt war. „Guten Morgen, DiNozzo." Sein Ton war zwar freundlich, aber nicht sonderlich leise, sodass der junge Special Agent fast von seinem Stuhl fiel, als er wenig angenehm aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Boss", murmelte er und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, bevor ihn die Erinnerungen des vergangenen Tages einholten und er verwundert feststellen musste, dass Gibbs eigentlich gar nicht hier sein durfte. „Was machst du hier? Bist du nicht krank geschrieben?" fragte er, während er sich den Nacken massierte, der von seiner unbequemen Lage auf dem Schreibtisch verspannt war.

„Du solltest es besser wissen als mir solche Fragen zu stellen, DiNozzo", entgegnete Gibbs, während er sich zu seinem eigenen Schreibtisch begab. Er hielt es nicht für nötig, Tonys Fragen zu beantworten. Die Antworten waren zu offensichtlich.

„Richtig…" Tony warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen unverständlichen Blick zu, bevor er einer seiner Schubladen nach einem frischen Hemd suchte, da das, was er im Moment trug einen wenig angenehmen Geruch angenommen hatte.

„Und was ist mit dir? Hast du die ganze Nacht hier verbracht?" Das Amüsement in Gibbs' Stimme war unüberhörbar, doch DiNozzo hatte andere Sorgen als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich war zu müde, um zu fahren. Hätte wohl eher einen Unfall gebaut. Außerdem hätte es wohl nicht viel Sinn gemacht wegen lausigen zwei Stunden nach Hause zu fahren", antwortete Ton und gähnte herzhaft.

„Also hast du nur zwei Stunden geschlafen?! Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Ich könnte wetten, dass du nicht so lange gebraucht hast, um deinen Bericht zu schreiben."

„Der Bericht liegt seit gestern Abend um zehn auf deinem Schreibtisch. Lange bevor Kate gegangen ist."

Gibbs nickte langsam und wartete, bis DiNozzo weitersprach, doch wartete er vergeblich. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", wiederholte er ruhig und blickte den jungen Mann auffordernd an.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, Boss. Ich habe einfach nur an meinem Schreibtisch gesessen und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt, das ist alles", antwortete Tony leicht verärgert. Er hielt es für das Beste, eisern zu verschweigen, warum er im Büro geblieben hatte. Er wollte Gibbs' Frage nicht direkt beantworten, denn dann wäre er vermutlich bald seinen Job los.

„Abby hat mich heute Morgen gegen ein Uhr angerufen", bemerkte Gibbs beiläufig und blätterte nebenbei in Tonys Bericht. Eigentlich erwartete er eine Bemerkung seines Agents, doch dieser kramte unbeirrt in einem der unzähligen Stapel aus Akten herum. „Sie erzählte mir, du würdest dir Sorgen machen." Gibbs legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete er den jüngeren Mann weiterhin eindringlich, doch Tony schien nicht vorzuhaben, irgendetwas zu sagen. Der Silberhaarige verengte die Augen und betrachtete DiNozzos Miene intensiv. „Worüber hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?"

„Ducky, Gerald, Kate, die Sicherheit in diesem Gebäude…" Tony hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und warf Gibbs einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „… und ich war besorgt um dich." Bevor sein Vorgesetzter die Möglichkeit hatte, zu reagieren, wandte er sich einer Akte zu, um dessen Blickfeld nicht unmittelbar ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Es gibt nichts, worum du dir Gedanken machen müsstest", antwortete Gibbs ruhig.

„Ach ja?!", fragte der Jüngere und mustere den älteren Agent misstrauisch.

„Wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, dann musst du das auch nicht", versicherte der Silberhaarige und ward DiNozzo einen unverständnisvollen Blick zu, warum sein Kollege die Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen ließ. Tony, der damit beschäftigt war, eine Akte durchzublättern, die ihn wahrscheinlich nicht im Geringsten interessierte, entging dies jedoch.

„Du wurdest angeschossen. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts und dein linker Arm wäre noch genauso brauchbar wie Geralds. Wenn es dein Schutzengel nicht so gut mit dir gemeint hätte, wärst du jetzt vielleicht tot. Trotzdem willst du mir erzählen, ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen? Deine Gesundheit scheint dir ja sehr wichtig zu sein." Es war nicht seine Absicht, Gibbs anzuklagen, Tonys Worte waren eher von Gleichgültigkeit angehaucht, doch hörte der ältere Mann deutlich heraus, dass sein Kollege wirklich besorgt gewesen war und seine Leichtsinnigkeit nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Ich war ein Marine, vielleicht hast du das vergessen", beharrte er auf seiner scheinbaren Sorglosigkeit. Glücklicherweise hatte Anthony DiNozzo in den Jahren, die er mit Gibbs zusammenarbeitete, gelernt, wie man seinen Boss kontern konnte. Das Beste war es, ihn mit dessen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

„Oh… mir ist wohl die mysteriöse Regel – Nummer Unbekannt – entgangen, die besagt, Marines sind unsterblich!" Ein teuflisches Grinsen lag bei diesen sarkastischen Worten auf DiNozzos Lippen, doch schien es eher aufgezwungen als echt.

Gibbs betrachtete die aufgesetzte Maske seines jüngeren Kollegen für eine Weile, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, die DiNozzo mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht beruhigte. „Ja, diese Regel scheinst du in der Tat nicht bedacht zu haben", bestätigte er mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Ich meine das ernst, Gibbs. Auch, wenn du offensichtlich der Auffassung bist und es vielen beweisen willst, du bist nicht unsterblich." Diesmal war der Vorwurf in Tonys Stimme unüberhörbar. Sein Blick zeigte eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die man selten in seinem Gesicht zu sehen bekam. Eine Weile duellierten sich die beiden Agents nur über Augenkontakt, bis – erstaunlicherweise – Gibbs als Erster den Blick abwandte.

„Du hast Recht, DiNozzo, ich bin nicht unsterblich. Aber ich bin am Leben. Wo liegt also das Problem?" Tonys Blick verharrte auf dem inzwischen lesenden Senior Agent. Er wusste keine Antwort auf die ebengestellte Frage. Wie sollte man einem Leroy Jethro Gibbs begreiflich machen, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war und keine Übernatur, de jeder Gefahr standhalten konnte?

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte Tony nicht, dass Gibbs seinen Blick erneut erwiderte. „Willst du noch etwas sagen, DiNozzo?" Eine seiner ergrauten Augenbrauen war hochgezogen, abwartend, ob vielleicht noch etwas kam, das ihm Stoff zum Nachdenken bot, doch Tony verneinte.

„Nein, nichts." Es war gelogen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch bezweifelte er, dass er eine Chance hatte, Gibbs zu überzeugen Er war enttäuscht, dass der ältere Mann mit seinen Gefühlen spielte. Innerlich mahnte er sich selbst dafür, dass er geglaubt hatte, er könne seinen Vorgesetzten eines Besseren belehren.

Wahrscheinlich war Leroy Jethro Gibbs irgendwo, tief in seinem Innersten, doch unsterblich…


End file.
